1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biochemical analysis apparatus for applying a liquid sample to a test film provided with a single reagent layer or a plurality of reagent layers, maintaining the test film at a predetermined temperature (i.e. carrying out incubation) for a predetermined time, and measuring the degree of reaction of the reagent with the liquid sample during or after the incubation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Qualitative or quantitative analysis of a specific chemical constituent in a liquid sample is generally conducted for various industrial purposes. Particularly, it is very important in biochemical and clinical fields to quantitatively analyze chemical constituents or physical constituents in body fluid such as blood or urine.
In recent years, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 53(1978)-21677 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-164356, there has been developed and put into practice a dry type chemical analysis slide for quantitatively analyzing a specific chemical constituent or a specific physical constituent contained in a liquid sample simply by applying a droplet of the liquid sample. With the chemical analysis slide, it is possible to analyze a liquid sample more simply and more quickly than with the conventional wet type analysis method. Therefore, the use of the chemical analysis slide is desirable particularly in medical organizations, research laboratories, or the like where many samples are to be analyzed.
In order to analyze a chemical constituent or the like contained in a liquid sample by use of the chemical analysis slide, a measured amount of the liquid sample is put on the chemical analysis slide and is maintained at a predetermined temperature (i.e. incubated) for a predetermined time in an incubator to cause a color reaction. The chemical analysis slide is then exposed to measuring light having a wavelength selected in advance in accordance with the combination of the constituent of the liquid sample with a reagent contained in the reagent layer of the chemical analysis slide, and the light reflected by the chemical analysis slide is measured in terms of the optical density. In this manner, it is possible to achieve quantitative analysis of the chemical constituent or the like.
In the medical organizations, research laboratories or the like in which many liquid samples are to be analyzed, it is desirable that the analysis be conducted automatically and sequentially. To satisfy this need, there have been proposed various chemical analysis apparatuses for carrying out sample analysis automatically and sequentially by use of the aforesaid chemical analysis slides. One of such chemical analysis apparatuses is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-77746. Also, as a means for analyzing liquid samples automatically and sequentially, there has been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,480 an apparatus wherein a long tape-like test film containing a reagent is accommodated instead of the aforesaid chemical analysis slides, and sample application, incubation and measurement are carried out sequentially by pulling out the test film.
With the technique wherein a single chemical analysis slide is used for a single measurement, many chemical analysis slides must be processed for automatically and sequentially carrying out the analysis of liquid samples, and therefore the apparatus becomes complicated, large and expensive. On the other hand, the technique wherein the long tape-like test film containing a reagent is used instead of the chemical analysis slide is advantageous for carrying out measurement automatically and sequentially. However, with the aforesaid conventional apparatus wherein a plurality of the long test films are stacked one upon another and conveyed along nearly the same path, the respective long test films are provided with openings for the purposes of, for example, allowing sample application to a long test film located at a lower part of the stack and preventing the long test films other than the long test film which is being subjected to measurement from obstructing the measurement. As the long test films must be processed for the provision of the openings, the cost increases, the number of measurement operations possible with a single long test film decreases, and the running cost of the apparatus increases. Also, in order to prevent interference of the respective long test films with one another at the time of the sample application, the measurement and other steps, conveyance of the long test films must be controlled in a complicated manner for conveying the long test films in good sequence.